


Time.

by TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily



Category: Arrow (TV 2012), Arrow (TV 2012) RPF
Genre: Angst, Character Death, F/M, I Blame Tumblr, I have a lot of feels, I'm Sorry, Why Did I Write This?, olicity - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:29:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 848
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6070492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily/pseuds/TheGirlWhoLovedTooEasily
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Oliver saves Star City and dies in the process.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Time.

**Author's Note:**

> Again, hasn't been re-read or edited.  
> Criticisms, thoughts and prompts are welcome.
> 
> Enjoy.
> 
> (also, I am aware that it changes from first to third person halfway though, Idk why, it just happened. oops?)

The wonderful thing about time is that it doesn't care about any one person. It doesn't care how you or I spend our day, whether we reach that final deadline or die tonight, time doesn't care. It goes on as if nothing happened, as if we were never there.

The terrible thing about time is that it doesn't care about you. If you reach that final deadline or die tonight, time doesn't care. It goes on as if nothing happened, as if you were never there.

Our lives seem so important to us, those we love are our everything, the small bubbles of the universe in which we inhabit are our world, but our lives is nothing but a speck of dust, your life is barely a blink of the eye compared to how old time is and how old it will be.

Time.

What a wonderful and terrible concept.

I have read that we are the only species that worry about death as we are the only ones that keep track of time, but is that true? Do animals not worry about starving or being prey? I think the more accurate description is that we are the only species that watch time and thus we are the only ones afraid of it running out.

Running out.

As if there is a definite end to this universe, a doomsday count down. Does our earth, our world, have a fixed amount of years before it dies, or does it simply wait for us to kill it as a deer does a lion?

Time and death is not something i ever truly thought about it before. I know how to tell the time (as so many others do) and I know that one day -maybe a moment from now, maybe 100 years- I will die but i was never afraid of time running out. I never watched the hands of the universe tick or wondered what it was to have your universe torn apart and blink from existence. I imagine this is how it feels.

Hands slick with his blood, eyes blurred from tears and a mouth that keeps calling his name even though he does not answer.

It is a thousand stabs to the heart and a million to the soul.

Everything is red and green and wrong.

People are murmuring his name around me and I want to scream at them because what right do they have? why are they entitled to call for him and cry for him and mourn with me when they did not know him, not until tonight and not even now.

They all realise -too late- that the man they judged, doubted and whispered about is the man that saved them all countless times and what did he get out of it?

A dead father. A dead best friend. A dead mother. A dead sister. A dead son.

It was as though for every hundred lives he saved, a life close to him was taken away. All but her and god, how she wished she were dead already because she doesn't know how to live without him.

She is breathing -albeit with difficulty- and she is thinking but she is not alive. Not now. That comes later.

Unaware of the person trying to tug her away from the man she loved; She thinks it was John but no, it was detective lance and John is yet to be found amongst the rubble that took her fiancé from her.

He is soothing her and telling her that everything is going to be okay and all she see's is red and all she can feel is Oliver's blood on her hands as she swings her fists at detective Lance's face and begs to be let free - she can't leave him, not yet, she promised.

Oliver Queen has saved the city. He has been revealed as The Green Arrow. Both versions of him died in the process.

Oliver Queen. The Arrow. Al-sah Him. The Green Arrow.

Felicity knew and loved them all but all she gets in return is pain and loneliness and the memory of happiness

Flashes are going off around her and she doesn't care, truly.

The city is safe but Felicity has never felt less so.

Eventually she leaves him. She goes home and washes off his blood(if she cried in the shower then no one would know). She puts on her favourite of his jumpers - the green jumper he liked to jog in a lifetime ago- and begins to the plan the funeral.

Her mother turns up and Felicity asks for her opinion on the flowers.

Diggle turns up; Felicity asks him to be a bearer.

Laurel Lance agree's to give a speech.

Slowly the funeral comes together.

And as she watches the body of the man she loves get lowered into the ground, she picks up the pieces of herself and threads them back together. She must stay busy, distracted.

Donna Smoak, Laurel Lance and John Diggle help with that too.

The next distraction is the nursery; already painted green.


End file.
